havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
PT 006
USS, 7:04 PM Previously...on Plane Trek. USS, 7:05 PM You guys decided to visit the mysterious plane suggested to you by Ava. There, you found a rather pleasant seeming city, sort of Metropolis like. Superman Metropolis. USS, 7:07 PM You also discovered a number of individuals who had bonded with the energy beings you met in the Void Space. The society here seems to be built around them, with bonding being a process people aspire to and apply for, and are even trained for. USS, 7:10 PM You also learned of a dangerous history between your peoples. These beings, before breaking off to form this society, we known to you as the Scourge. An alien presence people of your plane fought off who were known to possess people, willingly and not. And a tension clearly still exists between your two peoples. USS, 7:10 PM Captain Grax, after discussion with your ground party, wants to establish a meeting with the leaders of this plane. A means to reopen negotiations and maybe even get coordinates home from them. USS, 7:11 PM Which leads us to the meeting you are all preparing for. USS, 7:11 PM Captain Grax has, in the two hours you have to prepare, asked each of you to prepare some presentations as part of a package. USS, 7:12 PM Commander Xho, you are going to be assisting him on attempting to highlight the diversity of your crew, the mission statement of the Federation, and, as a Drow, he wants you to try and sell how joining and trading with the Federation has helped your people. USS, 7:13 PM Theo he wants you to prepare some non-classified schematics of the ship to highlight technological prowess and ability. Something he hopes could aid them or maybe that they could want to engage with in some way. USS, 7:14 PM Sage he wants you to prepare some cookies and tea for the meeting to make it more pleasant. USS, 7:14 PM And Vella he wants you to both show up as a guard but also to help represent the stature of Planefleet operatives. Azalea, 7:15 PM do Theo, 7:15 PM (Literal stature! She's tall.) USS, 7:15 PM ((Among other things, but yes.)) Azalea, 7:15 PM drop my illusions, then. USS, 7:15 PM ((That would be beneficial)) USS, 7:15 PM Aside from following (or, if you so choose, not following) these orders, do you do anything else to prepare? Commander, 7:16 PM Commander Xho will probably want a couple of away teams down on the planet trying to gather information. Theo, 7:16 PM Theo 's presentation will either be far too technical, or simplified to the point of condescension. Commander, 7:17 PM Commander Xho will also need to speak to Duo at some point. Theo, 7:17 PM (probably too technical.( USS, 7:18 PM Ok, on their behalf, Xho, I would like you to make three Investigation checks. Azalea, 7:19 PM Azalea will see what information she can gather from plants and animals, if any are easily accessible. USS, 7:19 PM (probably too technical.( What would you say are the three systems that Theo is most proud of or likely to highlight? Commander, 7:19 PM ((28, 28, 24.)) Theo, 7:20 PM (Engines, weapons, reactor.) USS, 7:22 PM Ok, so Xho, you picked out the three best teams for this and are brought back a ton of information. You can draw on different political alliances, economic standing, trade negotiations, basically all the news of the day you could hope to gather on them and important notes on history. For the sake of time, I'm not gonna share it all now, but I will feed you information you would have as it comes up, if that's ok. If you're desperate to know any particular thing, let me know and I will tell it now. USS, 7:22 PM Azalea sorry, just saw your comment. Can you give me a persuasion check with adv. Sage, 7:24 PM Sage would like to try and find out common foods for meetings or any food types that are not accepted socially on this plane. Azalea, 7:25 PM 20! USS, 7:30 PM Sage you do find some local meats and nuts that can be used to make nice cookies or finger sandwiches. Generally, the nature of this world seems very similar to your home plane. Sage, 7:32 PM Sage sets up enough stuff for a light tea then. USS, 7:33 PM Commander Do you want to bring Duo? Commander, 7:34 PM Commander Xho does. USS, 7:43 PM The Captain arranges a meeting with the high council through Duma. He appears in his dress uniform, very similar to the Next Gen uniform but shorter (not a skant) and with violet as the main color instead of red. Commander, 7:44 PM Commander Xho will wear her Drow-specific dress uniform too, and a more complex updo hairstyle involving braids and matching cloth pieces. USS, 7:44 PM Duo is dressed in a similar outfit to the Captain's. Commander, 7:46 PM Commander Xho will try not to seem tense. Sage, 7:46 PM Sage is dressed in a chefs uniform like normal but any exposed metal and the teapot appear to have been polished USS, 7:48 PM Alongside them the Captain is also bringing Dr. Bas Viex, who is wearing something a bit more dress like but with nice dress pants underneath and some fancier make-up. Officer Williamson is appear in an all white dress uniform with a green trim for the arcanist ranking. USS, 7:48 PM There are also other security officers alongside Azaela. Theo, 7:48 PM Theo is dressed well, in his other outfit. (He has two. This one has a scarf.) Azalea, 7:52 PM Azalea is likely dressed in the standard dress uniform. It's best to show professionalism and uniformity with the other security dudes. USS, 7:53 PM Duma is given command of the bridge and the rest of you are teleported down to the Council Chambers Building. Outside you see a crowd has gathered, of mixed reception and you see three figures standing outside waiting for you. One is a Joined Halfling, his black hair done up in an impossible almost beehive-like hairdo with a big bushy mustache and dressed in some finely kept red robes with a pink trim. There's also a half-elven Joined man, dressed in a uniform (it's an all blue jumpsuit style uniform with a symbol on the chest you do not recognize) with bright orange hair and some impressive muttonchops. And besides both of them is a human woman, seemingly not joined (brown eyes, not gold) in a skirt suit that seems neat but not at all fancy. A Lois Lane style suit. USS, 7:53 PM A construct is also floating around all your heads. USS, 7:54 PM It looks like a singular black orb with an antennae and a lens shooting out of one end. Commander, 7:55 PM Commander Xho tries to smile or at least, not glower at it. USS, 7:56 PM The halfling approaches first. "Alright, you look like the right bunch. I'm Councilor Belos, Minister of Coin. Which of you's is in charge here?" USS, 7:57 PM Captain Grax: "I am Captain Arturo Grax of the US--" USS, 7:58 PM Belos: "Awesome, nice to meet'cha. Let's keep this moving. We're all a bit busy today. Don't mind the media golem. Don't look it in the lens, it can smell fear." Theo, 7:58 PM Theo 's Phlogi gets right in the other construct's 'face'. USS, 8:00 PM The man in uniform steps forward. "I'll be advocating on behalf of the Peacekeeper Forces. Admiral Silas T. Falqin." USS, 8:01 PM He walks forward and salutes Grax, who returns the gesture. Azalea, 8:01 PM Azalea remains suitably stoic USS, 8:02 PM The human woman steps up and first extends a hand to shake, then bows, then rises and salutes, then shrugs. "I..um...hi, I'm...uh..." Commander, 8:02 PM Commander Xho stays quiet and listens, trying to look neutral-friendly. USS, 8:02 PM Captain Grax: "It's ok, breathe. We don't bite." USS, 8:03 PM The human woman clears her throat. "Louise Hawthorne. I'll be advocating on behalf of the UWU." USS, 8:04 PM There's a pause as she realizes you have no idea what that is. USS, 8:05 PM "The Unjoined Workers Union. I'll be representing the interests of the non-Ascended." USS, 8:05 PM Captain Grax: "...I'm a bit confused here. Is the council only representing the Joined?" USS, 8:06 PM Belos: "We represent everyone, but as elected officials, we cannot guarantee Unjoined in the council. So...the Union and other organizations make sure that everyone is heard." USS, 8:07 PM Belos: "Now, with that out of the way, we can--" USS, 8:07 PM "WAIT!" USS, 8:08 PM Gottfried, the elderly headmaster of the Joining School comes running up through the crowd. "Trying to leave me out, eh? Nothing doing you thrice-Joined whipper snapper." USS, 8:08 PM Gottfried: "Hello again, folks. Commander, you look nice. And you boy (points to Theo) you look...warm, I guess." Commander, 8:09 PM Thank you. Theo, 8:09 PM Theo waves vaguely. Commander, 8:09 PM Commander Xho nods politely. USS, 8:09 PM Captain Grax offers a hand to Gottfried, who shakes it. "Captain Arturo Grax. I think my crew's told me about you. Headmaster, right?" USS, 8:10 PM Belos: "Ok, get acquainted as we walk. It's not everyday you pull the whole council together." USS, 8:11 PM As you enter the building, you see a lot of marble hallways and varnished wood doors alongside seemingly wholly decorative columns, similar in appearance to ancient Roman architecture. Commander, 8:12 PM I hope we have not inconvenienced you. USS, 8:14 PM Louise: "This strikes me as a very important session. And a good chance for new opportunities for the Unjoined." USS, 8:16 PM As you walk you see a figure up ahead. Another Joined being, a goliath, dressed in a fine tunic and hose with a cape around his shoulders and a lute on his back. As Belos sees him, he groans. "Ugh, this can't be good. ...Captain, folks, this is Councilor Anakalathai, Minister of the Arts...who should be waiting in the--" USS, 8:18 PM Anakalathai: "Hi, sorry for the interruption. And please, call me Paavu. ...Councilor, we uh...Captain, how large of a team will you be needing?" USS, 8:19 PM Grax: "...I only brought essential personnel. What's wr--" USS, 8:20 PM Paavu: "Nothing! ...we are preparing for you right down here. If the other representatives could come with me please. And also we'd like to ask your Ascen--Joined officer to come with us, as well." USS, 8:21 PM Duo: "...I am not sure I understand. I am here to represent Planefleet, why would I not be allowed into--" USS, 8:22 PM Captain Grax: "I need your word my officer will not be harmed or detained without my consent." USS, 8:22 PM Paavu: "Captain, we would not--" USS, 8:22 PM Grax: "Councilor...I want your word." Commander, 8:23 PM I would like to go with him, please. USS, 8:23 PM Paavu: "...that would actually save us some time." USS, 8:24 PM Paavu: "And I promise you, we will not harm or let harm come to them under our watch." USS, 8:24 PM Grax seems more confused now but nods. "Duo, you are to follow all of the Commander's orders." USS, 8:25 PM Duo nods. "Understood sir." USS, 8:26 PM Paavu: "Under the new circumstances...may I ask the entire first landing party from your arrival to join us?" USS, 8:26 PM Grax nods again. "Professor, Mr. Sage, Lieutenant, you are to follow the Commander's orders." USS, 8:27 PM Paavu begins to escort you all down a separate hallway. USS, 8:28 PM He is a very massive individual, being a Goliath, but he's not as harsh a personality as you're used to from Goliaths. Commander, 8:28 PM Commander Xho follows. Theo, 8:30 PM Theo also goes. Sage, 8:30 PM Sage follows as well seeing if we are drawing any attention as we go USS, 8:32 PM As you walk, the councilor pulls out a piece of paper and begins reading off of it. "So, small talk." Commander, 8:32 PM ((Like, he literally says that?)) USS, 8:32 PM (He literally says that.)) Commander, 8:32 PM It would likely be better to come to the point. Theo, 8:33 PM … so are the unjoined a second class here? IT seems like it's a massive culture gap. Theo, 8:33 PM (Theo doesn't know what small talk is.) Commander, 8:33 PM … this is our chief engineer. He is not particularly diplomatic. USS, 8:34 PM Paavu: "What? No. We care about all the people on this plane. Many students my department funds are Unascended." Theo, 8:34 PM You call yourselves 'ascended'. USS, 8:35 PM Paavu: "Sorry. Bad habit. S'what I called us before I Joined." USS, 8:35 PM Paavu: "It's a term the people here used for us. We're trying to work it out." USS, 8:36 PM Paavu: "...I am supposed to ask you about what you saw when you first arrived." Commander, 8:36 PM Why? Commander, 8:36 PM Has something gone wrong? Commander, 8:37 PM ... perhaps I should say, what has gone wrong. USS, 8:37 PM Paavu: "...a lot of these questions assumed we'd be doing this one at a time." Commander, 8:37 PM "Stronger together" is one of several mottos discussed for Planefleet. Sage, 8:38 PM Who are you asking for? Commander, 8:39 PM I certainly hope the young man we saw has not done anything... unfortunate. USS, 8:40 PM As you turn a corner, you see another figure. A tiefling man looking at a pocket watch. Not only are his eyes golden (he's Joined), but his skin is also a golden color, save for his horns which are green at the points and turn black as they go down. He's dressed in official looking robes and has ivy up his arm. "I'm afraid that's what we're trying to figure out as well." Commander, 8:41 PM Terrorism or suicide, or both? USS, 8:42 PM Tiefling: "You're not one to mince words. I appreciate that. I'm Councilor Inspector Hope Moq, Minister of Law. Thought I might not be meeting you today, after this case popped up." USS, 8:42 PM Moq: "And, to answer your question...we're kind of hoping for suicide." Commander, 8:42 PM ... perhaps we can assist? Sage, 8:42 PM What do you know? Commander, 8:43 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 8:43 PM Tell us. USS, 8:44 PM He holds out a file to you all. Inside are pictures of Kezon, the young man you met outside of the school. He's dead, on an inspection table, with graphic images of a knife wound to his stomach. Commander, 8:45 PM ... he is already dead? ... I would have some very pointed questions about your rejection process, but now is not the time. Theo, 8:45 PM That is a terrible way to commit suicide. He didn't seem stupid. Commander, 8:45 PM It is, and he did not. USS, 8:45 PM Moq: "Kezon Zinthris. First arrived in the city about a month ago to apply for-- I see you're aware of his rejection status." Commander, 8:45 PM He was extremely upset. Commander, 8:46 PM And there appears to be no counseling process for rejected candidates, or at least, not a sufficient one. USS, 8:46 PM Moq: "It's not ideal, but it has some ceremonial merit. It was originally written off as a suicide, but I caught a look at the file and the wound did seem...off." Commander, 8:47 PM Unlikely. We do have doctors who could assess the body more adequately than we can, if you wish. Sage, 8:47 PM Where did it happen? USS, 8:47 PM Moq: "There is a counseling process offered, but they have to consent to taking it. And many choose not to, they're ashamed and they feel taking part in sessions to deal with it is just compounding the humiliation." Commander, 8:48 PM I would suggest making counseling mandatory both for those who succeed and fail in the future, as a condition of the process. USS, 8:48 PM Moq: "If you're familiar with the school's location, he was found in a building about 10 blocks away, collectively. It's been abandoned, but we do know a number of homeless and junkies have set up there." Commander, 8:48 PM But again, that is neither here nor there. He did say he had nowhere else to go. Commander, 8:49 PM ... you have homeless individuals here? USS, 8:49 PM Moq: "Doesn't everywhere?" Commander, 8:49 PM ... no. Sage, 8:49 PM Did they find the weapon? Commander, 8:50 PM What is your investigative capability? Is your local constabulatory looking into the case, are you? Whose jurisdiction is it, and how can we assist without interfering in your processes and impinging upon your sovereignty? USS, 8:50 PM Moq: "A blade was found and did contain Kezon's fingerprints on the handle. I am waiting to see if it comes back in his name. It's a Sevoc Blade, older model, common among families with a history as hunters on this plane." Sage, 8:51 PM What do you want from us? Commander, 8:51 PM I believe I just asked that, Mr. Sage. Commander, 8:52 PM Commander Xho does raise an eyebrow at him, 'cause of course she does. USS, 8:52 PM Moq: "Normally, this would be a situation for the local police force, especially here in a city as large as this one. But, given some outstanding circumstances, I have chosen to oversee this case myself." Commander, 8:52 PM What circumstances? USS, 8:52 PM Moq: "And I am questioning you as the last know individuals to see Kezon alive and as potentially interested parties." Theo, 8:53 PM HAs this happened before? Sage, 8:53 PM Have you talked to Hunt? USS, 8:54 PM Moq: "...this would be the fifth case. All in the same area, all deemed suicides, all unjoined." Commander, 8:54 PM All "failures"? USS, 8:54 PM Moq nods. Commander, 8:54 PM Commander Xho doesn't make air quotes, but you can tell they're there. USS, 8:55 PM Moq: "We have set aside some teachers for questioning." Sage, 8:55 PM What has the timeframe been for all five? USS, 8:55 PM Moq: "I think you'll agree that five suicides all within blocks of the school building is less a tragic coincidence and more of a pattern." Commander, 8:55 PM ... surely it must be someone involved with the school, as who else would know their status. Sage, 8:56 PM Unless they all made a scene when they “failed” USS, 8:56 PM Moq: "There are other potentialities we are investigating, but that was our thought process. We understand you came here with a doctor. Would they know anything of forensic examination?" Commander, 8:57 PM Almost certainly. USS, 8:57 PM Moq: "We have had a local inspector perform an examination, as well as a second opinion...but I might be curious to hear what someone outside of our usual system would think." Commander, 8:58 PM Has necromancy been tried? USS, 8:58 PM Moq: "...necromancy?" Theo, 8:58 PM Asking the remains. Commander, 8:58 PM We could simply ask him. USS, 8:59 PM Moq: "...I'm not familiar with such magics." Commander, 9:01 PM I could call Dr. Von Kemp down, if you wish. Some cultures have taboos against disturbing the dead; does yours? USS, 9:02 PM Moq: "Mine does not, I am not sure about Kezon. If he was from an old hunting family, their culture might." USS, 9:02 PM Moq: "But as they are not here, I see no reason to inform them." USS, 9:03 PM Moq: "If you can bring him down, I would be interested in viewing this process." Commander, 9:04 PM I would like to ask permission of Captain Grax first. USS, 9:05 PM Moq nods. "Very well. I'll be here." Commander, 9:07 PM Commander Xho hails Grax and asks if she can have Von Kemp beamed down. Doesn't go into why. USS, 9:08 PM For a while you don't hear anything from Grax. After hailing him a second time, you get him on the line. In the background you hear yelling. "YEAH! HI! WHAT?" Commander, 9:09 PM ... sir, we are offering them some assistance with an investigation, and I would like to bring Dr. Von Kemp here. Commander, 9:09 PM ... also, do you require assistance? USS, 9:11 PM Grax: "I'm not sure we're there yet, Commander, but we may be looking at phasers at dawn in here soon. One of the ministers seems to have gotten a little too into the ale. ...actually, yes. Send Sage around to deliver the tea and food." Commander, 9:13 PM ... very well. Commander, 9:13 PM Commander Xho nods to Sage. "Go." Commander, 9:13 PM Do I have permission to bring others here? Sage, 9:13 PM Sage heads out. “ ask them for a map of the area with the incidents marked?” USS, 9:14 PM Captain Grax: "What? Oh, yeah." USS, 9:14 PM Captain Grax: "Sure, if it helps then yes." Commander, 9:15 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 9:15 PM Good luck, sir. Commander, 9:15 PM Commander Xho lets him go. Theo, 9:15 PM Is he getting into fights? Theo, 9:15 PM I didn't think I was on the pirate ship anymore. Commander, 9:15 PM Diplomacy can take many forms; fighting is one of the commonest methods among traditionalist orcs. Commander, 9:16 PM Commander Xho hails the ship and tells them to send Von Kemp down ASAP. Commander, 9:16 PM The captain has an excellent record; I am sure he knows what he's doing. USS, 9:17 PM (( :) )) USS, 9:17 PM ((Smash cut to brawl!)) Commander, 9:18 PM We would like the map Mr. Sage asked for. Commander, 9:19 PM Additionally, I would like to know who among the faculty and staff at the school feels the most compassion for the unsuccessful candidates. USS, 9:19 PM Moq: "I'll see what I can do. I cannot just make this an open investigation to you. You're basically consultants." Commander, 9:19 PM Of course. USS, 9:19 PM Moq: "You think someone is doing this out of compassion?" Commander, 9:20 PM It is possible. It is also possible that he was such a bad candidate they hoped to spare him the pain of additional failures. Commander, 9:20 PM It is also possible he did kill himself, at the instigation and encouragement of someone else. Commander, 9:21 PM It is even possible the five were killed to service some sort of ritual designed for some other purpose. Commander, 9:21 PM Thoughts, Ensign Duo? USS, 9:22 PM Duo: "That ritual one seems like a stretch. No carvings on the body to indicate tribute to any of the known evil deities." Commander, 9:23 PM I did not say it was an effective one. Their people come close to worshipping their "Ascended," perhaps one has crossed that line. USS, 9:23 PM Duo: "Murdering them to give them some sort of peace seems...plausible. Being unjoined in this world seems akin to being nobody." Theo, 9:24 PM The question is, who benefits. A tricky question in a world of magic nonsense, but. USS, 9:25 PM Moq: "...we have many opportunities for unjoined. Unjoined are not withheld from any profession or service that the joined have." Theo, 9:25 PM The political situation seems fraught. Would either side, joined or unjoined, benefit from this sort of thing? Commander, 9:25 PM I am sure they are permitted to compete with those who are Joined. I am sure you are more aware of what their chances are than I am. USS, 9:28 PM Moq: "It seems too small scale to benefit someone on a political level. These targets are, in a way, perfectly chosen. Many people who are rejected still have families back home, or grew up here in the city. The targets chosen, if they are targets, were frequently penniless and trapped." Commander, 9:30 PM Sympathy or contempt seem most likely. Commander, 9:32 PM Von Kemp may be able to give us some direction. Sage, 9:32 PM Sage returns to the room USS, 9:32 PM Dr. Von Kemp arrives. "I am being most sorry. Aiding burn injury aboard ship. Good news Dr. Forgewight, your engineer will be keeping his hand, yes." Commander, 9:33 PM Smoke? Commander, 9:34 PM ... she seems somewhat... prone to mishaps. USS, 9:34 PM Vlad: "No. Szalai." Commander, 9:35 PM Good work. USS, 9:35 PM Moq: "...I am told you have means to communicate with the deceased." USS, 9:35 PM Vlad: "Speaking vith dead? Oh yes. Is power I am having." Commander, 9:35 PM They have had a death and wish to know if it was suicide or homicide, and if homicide, who is responsible. USS, 9:36 PM Vlad: "...ok, is two ways to approach, yes. Can speak vith dead...but are we maybe wanting ressurection? Cause that is needing many other supplies." USS, 9:36 PM Moq: "...you can bring people back from the dead." Commander, 9:37 PM If they consent to be brought back. USS, 9:37 PM Vlad: "...I mean...is not always successful. Is very imprecise method and is being very dangerous if done wrong. But I am confident." Commander, 9:37 PM If it is suicide that seems... unlikely. USS, 9:38 PM Vlad: "...if is suicide, I am not being sure I can accept refusal. Such decisions are not being made under best of perceptions, Commander." USS, 9:39 PM Moq: "...perhaps we should begin with questioning. We can discuss...other steps afterwards." Commander, 9:39 PM Clearly. He had suffered a rejection and had no support network available. Sage, 9:40 PM What questions do you want him to ask? USS, 9:41 PM Moq will lead you to the examination chamber, incidentally. USS, 9:41 PM Walking and talking. Commander, 9:41 PM It is also possible he was encouraged to suicide. If so we do need to know who was responsible for that. USS, 9:42 PM Moq: "We need to know how his death occurred, who else may have been present, spiritually or physically, and anything he may have seen that can help us." Commander, 9:43 PM It may be worth asking if he is willing to return as well. Commander, 9:44 PM There is a place for him. USS, 9:44 PM You enter and Kezon is lying on the table. Commander, 9:45 PM ((Sheet over the body, clothes, neither?)) USS, 9:45 PM ((Sheets. No clothes, far as you can tell.)) USS, 9:45 PM Vlad sets up for the procedure. Commander, 9:45 PM Commander Xho looks at his face, then looks away. USS, 9:46 PM Vlad: "...are we being ready?" Theo, 9:47 PM Theo nods. Commander, 9:47 PM Commander Xho does too. USS, 9:48 PM Vlad lights a candle besides the body. Nothing happens for a while...then...DEEP BREATH! The body comes back to life, the dead eyes shooting open, air filling it's lungs! USS, 9:48 PM Moq leaps back, slightly. Commander, 9:49 PM Commander Xho nods at the cleric. USS, 9:50 PM Vlad: "So...we need a first question." USS, 9:50 PM Vlad: "We are getting five." Commander, 9:50 PM Forgewight or Duo, perhaps you have suggestions. I am not the most skilled in magical matters. Commander, 9:51 PM ((Also my Int is probably lower than yours.)) Theo, 9:51 PM Who killed you? USS, 9:51 PM Vlad: "Who is killing you?" USS, 9:51 PM Kezon: "...I took my knife and carved into my stomach. I ducked away where I would not be seen." Commander, 9:52 PM We need to know why, and if anyone prompted him to do it in that manner. USS, 9:53 PM Moq: "What gave you the idea to kill yourself?" USS, 9:53 PM Kezon: "...I heard a voice in my head. It was a friendly voice. It told me how I could do it, the honorable way." Commander, 9:54 PM Commander Xho glowers. Commander, 9:54 PM Perhaps he recognized the voice or could describe it. Sage, 9:55 PM When or where he heard might be better. Commander, 9:55 PM That sounds like a Message spell or some other form of telekinesis. Commander, 9:55 PM The location could be nearly anywhere. USS, 9:56 PM Moq: "...let's start with seeing if he knows who the voice belonged to." USS, 9:56 PM Vlad repeats the question. USS, 9:56 PM Kezon: "...it was familiar...but I cannot recognize it. I heard it before and knew it was a friend." Theo, 9:57 PM A Charm spell can induce such feelings. Commander, 9:57 PM Agreed. USS, 9:58 PM Moq: "I feel like asking about distance would waste a question. If he was found so close to where he was, I doubt he got far away and was then dragged back. And it's too close to rule out any spells I know about." Commander, 9:58 PM Commander Xho nods. "Agreed." Commander, 9:59 PM I wish to ask the last question. Commander, 9:59 PM But I am not sure what to ask next. USS, 9:59 PM Moq: "What question do you want to ask?" Theo, 9:59 PM Maybe ask him if it still seems reasonable, or if he regrets it. Commander, 9:59 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:00 PM I would ask if he would return, with some provisos. Commander, 10:00 PM Which I will give. USS, 10:00 PM Vlad: "Commander, provisos is a complicated concept for me to send to the dead. You will need to keep this somewhat simple." USS, 10:01 PM Vlad: "Or you may need two qvestions." Commander, 10:01 PM Ah. Commander, 10:02 PM Knowing that there is a place for him where he will be valued for his own abilities, I would like to know if he would be willing to return. USS, 10:03 PM Vlad nods. "Let me have these last two questions. Ve can ask more vhen he is being alive again." Commander, 10:03 PM Do it. I take full responsibility. USS, 10:04 PM Vlad: "Vill you be villing to live again?" USS, 10:04 PM Kezon: "...I don't want to go home a failure. I would still have nothing." USS, 10:04 PM Vlad: "Vhat if ve could promise you belonging somevhere, a new plave to be valued?" USS, 10:05 PM Kezon: "......I do not want to be dead...I just did not want to be where I was." USS, 10:05 PM And with that, the spell slips, and Kezon is a corpse again. Commander, 10:05 PM Get him back, Von Kemp. USS, 10:05 PM Vlad: "I vill be doing my best." Commander, 10:06 PM Get whatever supplies and personnel you need. Including some clothing. USS, 10:09 PM Vlad arranges a new ritual, he sets up three stones at the front of the table. The first stone does nothing, and Vlad seems concerned. He taps it, waves over it, but gets nothing. The second he sets and within seconds, it's glowing. The third he sets and it seems like nothing's happening again. After a moment of prayer, it springs to life. Vlad then waves his hand over Kezon's face, recites a prayer, wind kicks up around the body. Commander, 10:11 PM Commander Xho rounds on Moq, getting just a tiny bit too close. "If he has no place with you, he has a place with us, should he choose. This is not a *request.*" USS, 10:12 PM Vlad's eyes glow and everything pauses then WHOOSH! One last big burst of wind! USS, 10:12 PM There's a pause in the air. ...Kezon begins breathing, but he does not wake up. USS, 10:13 PM Vlad checks under the sheet. "His vound has healed, yes. He should be fine. He is just needing rest. ...preferably in real bed, yes." Commander, 10:15 PM Commander Xho turns back to Moq and asks both him and Von Kemp. "Should we bring him aboard for observation, or would it be better for him to stay here for observation?" USS, 10:16 PM Vlad: "I am not one for monitoring, Dr. Viex is being better at those." USS, 10:17 PM Moq: "If he awakens, I may also have further questions. We can move him to a proper hospital now that he's...not dead." Commander, 10:17 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:18 PM Recommend a constant security watch in case the murderer tries again. Theo, 10:18 PM Put anyone rejected from the program under watch. Commander, 10:18 PM There are likely too many rejected to do so. Alternatives? Theo, 10:19 PM …. interview recent rejected from the same area. USS, 10:19 PM Moq: "We can cross reference a list of the rejected with those from outside of the city and with those lacking in family support. It's not much, but it is a start." Theo, 10:19 PM ONes that didn't kill themselves. See if they've experienced anything like this. Commander, 10:19 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 10:20 PM Moq: "And we now have a pretty definite target, which means we can extrapolate motivation from there. We can use that to create a profile." Commander, 10:21 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:22 PM Our security personnel may be able to assist as well, if you need more manpower. They are trained for such. USS, 10:23 PM Moq: "We DO have trained police officers, and this is a major city so we recruit many of them." Commander, 10:24 PM I had assumed so. However, there can be issues when personnel are already assigned elsewhere and I am not knowledgeable about the state of your reserves. I did not seek to imply your forces are inadequate, only that we can assist if you wish. Commander, 10:25 PM After all, 900 students in the most recent group were not accepted. USS, 10:26 PM Moq: "That is valid, but as you said, even with both our groups, that's too many to put into protection. Assuming they're all still in the city, anyway." Commander, 10:26 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 10:27 PM Moq: "...but we can maybe coordinate with your crew and with the school. As keepers of the Ones, the school has some security of its own. The headmaster was gonna be in your meeting. Maybe we can ask him." Commander, 10:27 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:27 PM That is an excellent idea. Sage, 10:29 PM He wasn’t there. He went back to the school USS, 10:29 PM Moq: "...that's odd. This seems like an odd time to excuse himself." Sage, 10:30 PM Should we go check on him? Commander, 10:30 PM Perhaps he is the culprit. Yes. Theo, 10:30 PM The timing does not look good. USS, 10:31 PM Moq: "This seems worth investigating." Commander, 10:31 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 10:31 PM With your permission, let's go. USS, 10:31 PM Moq nods and you all head to the school. USS, 10:32 PM You arrive and are actually greeted at the door by Headmaster Gottfried. USS, 10:32 PM Headmaster: "Councilor. Commander. Is the meeting over? I am terribly sorry, I was called away. Please, come in." Commander, 10:33 PM Commander Xho does. Commander, 10:34 PM Ah? What happened? USS, 10:35 PM Gottfried begins leading you inside. "Oh, a faculty matter. Nothing of concern outside the school. I was sorry to leave when I did, though. Seems you won't be getting the help you need." Commander, 10:35 PM Quite possible. Commander, 10:35 PM You will likely be glad to know that Kezon is recovering from his wounds. USS, 10:36 PM Gottfried: "...I'm sorry, who?" Commander, 10:37 PM ((Insight, but only 8, dammit.)) Theo, 10:37 PM ((I got 16.) Sage, 10:38 PM Sage is keeping an eye out for anything suspicious or out of place as we go in ((only a 13 though)) USS, 10:39 PM Moq: "One of your rejected students. He attempted suicide not long after." USS, 10:39 PM Gottfried: "Oh. How very sad. I hope he recovers." Commander, 10:40 PM ((22 Insight on THAT.)) Commander, 10:42 PM Was he close to any of the faculty or staff? Did anyone seem particularly kind to him? USS, 10:43 PM Gottfried: "Likely Hunt. Hunt actually gets very heartbroken about his students not getting in. He works so hard. Too hard, maybe." Commander, 10:43 PM ... forgive me, but is he involved in the "faculty matter" that had you returning here? USS, 10:44 PM Gottfried sighs. "Oh dear, I was so hoping I'd have more time to sort this out." Commander, 10:44 PM Sort what out? USS, 10:45 PM Gottfried: "Apologies Councilor. I only just found out. I am afraid one of the professors has been guiding the rejected students down some very destructive paths." USS, 10:45 PM Gottfried: "You must understand, Hunt only wants what he feels is best for them. But he got carried away here." Commander, 10:46 PM Where is he? USS, 10:49 PM Gottfried: "I have him secured in a room back that away. I can take you to him." Sage, 10:49 PM And how did you discover this when you were not even here? USS, 10:50 PM Gottfried: "...I...what?" Commander, 10:50 PM ((17 insight on thaaaaaat.)) Sage, 10:51 PM You said you discovered this but also that you were called back to deal with it USS, 10:51 PM Gottfried: "Oh...well...one of the other professors was who clued me in. I know we should've gone to the police, but it seemed...safer to handle it ourselves." Commander, 10:52 PM ... Commander, 10:52 PM How often do you "handle it yourselves"? Commander, 10:52 PM Which other professor? USS, 10:53 PM Gottfried: "Oh, this is the first time. It was Professor......Kettle, he teaches...economics." Commander, 10:54 PM ((18 insight, plus whatever the hell I get for that being ridiculously implausible and inspired by Sage's head.)) USS, 10:54 PM ((Versus his nat 1 deception, you know he's full of shit.)) Commander, 10:55 PM Commander Xho turns to Moq. "Are you going to arrest him, or would you prefer it if I took him into custody?" Theo, 10:55 PM I could shoot him. But I'll defer. USS, 10:55 PM Moq doesn't respond...or move...honestly, it's hard to tell if he's breathing. Theo, 10:55 PM Okay, shooting it is. Commander, 10:56 PM Nonlethal, please. USS, 10:56 PM Gottfried raises a wand to blast you. Commander, 10:56 PM Duo, check Moq's vital signs. USS, 10:57 PM Duo rushes to help Moq. Theo, 10:57 PM (What is he blasting with?) Commander, 10:57 PM Commander Xho will grab something from the desk and try to punch Gottfried in the face with it. Or stab him if it's a letter opener. USS, 10:57 PM ((Given this is your specialty in creation, you can see it is a wand of fireballs.)) Sage, 10:57 PM Sage will cast hold person USS, 10:58 PM Ok, let me roll wis for gottfried. What's the DC for hold person? USS, 10:58 PM If he fails this this could effect Xho's attack. Theo, 10:58 PM Theo will wait then. USS, 10:59 PM Ok, checking Caleb's sheet it says the DC is 15. Sage, 10:59 PM ((15)) USS, 10:59 PM He rolled an 11. Plus 2 for his wisdom (not usually a priority for Wis. USS, 11:00 PM So...now I need to see if hold person is concentration and if you can hold concentration checks while held. Commander, 11:00 PM Commander Xho won't have to punch him if he goes still, btw. USS, 11:00 PM But either way, Xho, make an improvised weapon attack with adv. USS, 11:00 PM Oh, ok, then don't strike. Commander, 11:01 PM ((Oh, okay! I won't then. Just picking the thing up. Whatever it is.)) Sage, 11:02 PM ((It’s concentration but he gets a saving throw on each of his turns)) USS, 11:02 PM Ok, so you go to strike, then see that Sage has it. Sage, 11:02 PM Someone disarm him Theo, 11:02 PM Theo takes his wand. Commander, 11:02 PM ((Would that break the hold?)) Commander, 11:02 PM Commander Xho gets behind him, ready to grab his arms, and then contacts security to beam down a team to her location IMMEDIATELY. USS, 11:03 PM ((It's not an attack, so it would not. What I'm trying to find is if concentration spells are maintain while a person is paralyzed.)) Theo, 11:03 PM (You might just have to make a judgement call, as I don't think that particular situation is addressed.) USS, 11:04 PM ((...ok, I'll say that he loses his hold person on Moq, then. Otherwise, this just seems silly.)) USS, 11:04 PM He is bound and held until security can arrive. USS, 11:04 PM And congrats, you all just avoided a fight with a wizard WAY above your level. Commander, 11:04 PM Someone should check on Hunt. Sage, 11:05 PM Sage goes down the hallway we went down the first time looking for hunt USS, 11:05 PM You find him in a room, tied to a chair and gagged. USS, 11:05 PM Security does come to arrest Gottfried. USS, 11:05 PM Moq: "Congratulations Commander." Commander, 11:06 PM Commander Xho turns to Moq. "For? I apologize for calling for security; it was expedient and I was not sure how to contact your own people quickly enough with you... in difficulties." USS, 11:07 PM Moq: "Congratulations for being the one to actually solve the case." USS, 11:07 PM Moq: "One of the ones, at least." Commander, 11:08 PM You would have arrived at the same conclusion without our help; it simply would have taken longer without necromancy. Sage, 11:08 PM Sage frees Hunt from the chair USS, 11:08 PM Moq: "I am not convinced I would have. I had hunches, but no actual leads. And who knows how many other students might've died in the meantime." Commander, 11:10 PM Possible. If an alliance is successfully established, or even simply diplomatic ties, we may be able to provide people trained in that area when needed, or teachers of such. USS, 11:11 PM Moq: "...I have a good feeling about it. I was going to vote against opening diplomatic ties. No offense. But I feel I'm seeing things differently now." Commander, 11:12 PM I do not always agree with our leadership, but you will find their hearts are generally in the right place. USS, 11:13 PM Moq: "Same here." USS, 11:13 PM Captain Grax comes on over the comms. "Commander, we're winding down here. Everything go ok?" Commander, 11:14 PM Yes, sir. We have been able to assist them with a... project. I hope all went well on your end? USS, 11:16 PM Captain: "Hard to tell at this point. One has done nothing but take notes in a corner. I beat the goblin one at darts which she seemed to enjoy. Her name's Dunben, she seems nice. Councilor Bluemoon seems to dislike me somehow. Can you believe it?" Commander, 11:18 PM There is no accounting for taste, sir. USS, 11:19 PM Captain: "Good news is I don't think we're starting a war. Bad news, I am not sure they want to share any information with us. It'll be back to bouncing aimlessly through Void Space." Commander, 11:20 PM I would like to debrief you, sir. Theo, 11:21 PM I'll figure it out. Theo, 11:21 PM Are we done with diplomacy? Can I go back to the ship? USS, 11:21 PM Captain: "...I'll request an intermission. Your debrief could give me some insight. ...also, I think Dr. Viex is gonna need a break." Commander, 11:22 PM Perfect. USS, 11:22 PM Captain: "Tell the professor he's free to head back, but we're not leaving. They weren't impressed with his designs anyway." Sage, 11:22 PM Did they like the refreshments? USS, 11:23 PM Captain: "Yes, Mr. Sage. Excellent work." Commander, 11:24 PM Should we meet on the ship, sir? Theo, 11:24 PM … why are we bothering with this backwards plane, then? Theo, 11:25 PM I know we're supposed to be looking for information to get us home, but I"m sure that plane we passed through filled with non-sentient sheep-scorpions would have more useful information. USS, 11:26 PM Captain: "It might be best if we reconvene on the ship. I will be leaving one of the ground teams to watch the chamber and make sure no decisions happen while we're not present, though." Commander, 11:26 PM Excellent. Commander, 11:26 PM Commander Xho hangs up on the captain and hails the ship for teleportation before Forgewight starts a war. Theo, 11:26 PM At least the sheep scorpion's society wasn't so stratified it was headed toward inevitable collapse. Theo, 11:27 PM They seemed pretty communal. USS, 11:27 PM Captain: "...what was that about stratification?" Commander, 11:28 PM That can be part of the briefing, sir. USS, 11:29 PM Captain: "Very well. Duma, ready teleportation chamber." USS, 11:30 PM For the sake of time and my desire to wrap things, can we say you tell him everything that happened, including the dangerous division of the classes and their inability to perform resses or necromantic spells? Theo, 11:31 PM Also their relative cultural stupidity compared to sheepscorpions. Commander, 11:31 PM ((Sure!)) Commander, 11:31 PM ((Also including that we might be adopting a kid from over there.)) USS, 11:31 PM The Captain will point out that they are a society that discovered planar travel before your home plane and has maintained other technologies. USS, 11:32 PM Captain: "...ok...I'm going to beam down once more. I'm ready to make a closing argument." Commander, 11:33 PM I hope we've helped, sir. USS, 11:33 PM Captain: "I think you gave me just what I needed." Commander, 11:35 PM Commander Xho nods. USS, 11:38 PM For the sake of brevity I will just sum up what Grax says. He argues that, based on intel gathered, the main value the Joined society holds above all else is understanding. To join is to know is to understand. But that they've become isolated in this plane. They don't meet with anyone who would communicate without joining, they build the whole society around joining, and they treat any other purpose as lesser, intentionally or not. This is reflective in their society, planar travel is something they know and understand cause it can bring more people to them to join, but they don't focus on resing or necromancy, cause they view joining as a form of reincarnation and don't value the lives of the host form in the same way. Their society, technology, and government are getting focused to the point of insulation. This is why they need the Federation. They need to learn to understand again. USS, 11:39 PM And maybe it was the speech (although most likely not), maybe it was you guys, maybe it was the darts...but the council does vote to trade information with you. A close vote, but still. USS, 11:40 PM But, not the coordinate home, as they destroyed those centuries ago to keep their kind from wandering in and starting a war. USS, 11:41 PM But they do have some planes that may have one of your bases on them. USS, 11:41 PM And thus, we keep this train a rolling! USS, 11:54 PM So, in among all this, Moq informs you he'll be taking Kezon to train under the police until he can try the exam again next year. And there will be a financial aid system set up (way, WAY better than our real one) to support students coming to try and become Joined.